


Pinky Promise, you won't leave.

by Byun_bun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung and Jaehyun are alpha mates, Doyoung and Yuta are bestfreinds, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mark and Donghyuck are omega mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Polyamory, Smut, They're going to need a bigger apartment and bed, Unrequited Crush, trapped in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: "I don't want to leave," Taeyong pouted, scowling up at Yuta."Really? And how are we supposed to go on a date if we never leave?""Okay, maybe I'll leave. As long as you promised not to leave us.""Pinky promise," Yuta smiled, holding out his pinky finger.orYuta gets stuck in a cabin during his rut, while two omegas Johnny & Taeyong are in heat. He has always crushed on them, it only made sense that one day he'd give into himself.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Pinky Promise, you won't leave.

_**Quick disclaimer: This fiction will include mpreg, it doesn’t go into specifics of how it works, but it’s just basic omegaverse anatomy. I’ve changed around a few things to make it my own though, such as suppressants and birth control are just not mentioned, they exist but just aren’t heavily used yet in this scenario. Also, another small disclaimer, this is purely a work of fiction, none of this is real or ever will be, so please don’t unless you are comfortable with it.** _

  
  
  


Yuta was in short, freaking the fuck out, sweaty hands shoved into his jacket pockets while he pretended to listen to what the other guys had been saying, from the sounds of it they were going to be stuck staying at the resort for the night and possible weekend. He should have never listened to Donghyuck and Mark. He knew better than to leave his house when he was so close to going into rut, especially when there were omegas everywhere. Their raw-sugary pheromones pouring out of every pore, it was usually manageable, easy to turn a blind eye and carry on your day but being so close to rut the smell was unbearable. 

The same went for omegas, when they were going into heat, the pheromones that betas and alphas released were exacerbated. A relentless cycle that made existing risky, but each party had a deep understanding of how much it sucked to have to hide-away for days at a time. How exhausting it was to keep a detailed track of their cycles. Yuta was on the lucky end, his pre-rut lasted roughly seven days, and his rut lasted three days max, sometimes he could get away with two and a half days he had a partner or the right kind of toys keeping him company. 

"It's all good guys, the resort is giving free cabins out so we can all wait out the storm," Doyoung explained, jingling a handful of keys. 

"My phone is saying the storm could last a few days though," Jungwoo spoke, blinking slowly as his weather app, "Two-Three day of heavy snow-fall and strong winds. Didn't you check the weather beforehand Mark?"

"Bro, I've literally looked at that stupid app so many times and it was supposed to be clear until Sunday."

"How many to a room?" Yuta interrupted his cheeks slowly starting to heat at the growing scent he was fighting to ignore. Johnny and Taeyong, their pre-heat burned at Yuta's nostrils, seeping into his unopened mouth, able to taste the sweet sugary taste they leaked.

Why did it have to be Johnny and Taeyong so close to their heat, he could feel his heart throbbing, wanting, needing to get closer to them. He had always felt a need for them, ever since he first walked into that study. His heart captivated by the two omegas, but they were together. His silent crush, nothing but unrequited love.

“Well there are four cabins, but I’ve informed the desk that there was an alpha close to rut and they agreed to a fifth cabin that's away from the other cabins. So you’re getting your own space.” Doyoung half-smiled, understanding the Yuta must have been anxious about going into rut in an unfamiliar environment. 

“What about these brats?” Yuta looked towards Johnny and Taeyong, “They stink of pre-heat, any alpha in a clear radius can smell them and is ready to pounce on them. They need to be somewhere safe.”

Taeyong flushed, “Sorry, we were promised this was just a day trip, and that we’d all be home by now.”

“Why don’t you take them Yuta? Have some fun while you’re in-”

Yuta slapped the back of Mark’s head, “Do you want pups? That’s how you get pups, Mark. Speaking of, you and your omega boyfriend better stay out of my damn cabin.” 

“You’d be a good dad, what can I say,” Mark groaned, rubbing the back of his head, “You even hit just like one.”

Yuta rolled his eyes, he understood that Mark and Donghyuck just wanted to have pups of their own. But it was just weird to think about being a father to pups that wouldn’t really be yours at the end of the day. Doyoung or Jaehyun were much better candidates, or better yet an unsuspecting beta who wouldn’t have such a strong emotional connection to the pups. 

“They’ll be staying beside the betas,” Doyoung interrupted looking over to Jungwoo and Taeil, who all nodded in compliance. “As Yuta said, we don’t need any pups brewed while stuck in a snowstorm.”

“Okay so,” Jaehyun moved beside Doyoung, “Johnny and Taeyong in cabin one, Jungwoo and Taeil in cabin two, Mark and Donghyuck in cabin three, Doyoung and I while be in cabin four, and Yuta will be in cabin five. Does this work for everyone?”

Everyone nodded, picking up their snowboards and backpacks. Following Doyoung and Jaehyun towards the cabins, they were instructed to stay in. 

Thick clumps of wet snow filling the grey sky, the ground a wet and icy mess, the air temperature dropping significantly in a short amount of time. 

The cabins were a short distance away, thick black metal numbers on the front of each identical log cabin. They all appeared to be in groups of four, spaced out a decent distance from eachother, roughly an eight-minute walk apart. Yuta nodded to himself, his chest feeling more at ease that the two omegas were at a somewhat safe distance from others. The cabins were close enough that they would have protection at all times. It was just in Yuta's nature to worry about these kinds of things, especially when they happened to be Johnny and Taeyong. They weren’t necessarily close by any means, but they had known eachother since early high-school, occasionally hanging out when Yuta was dragged along by Doyoung and Jaehyun, he had tried to keep his distance from the two the best that he could, it was hard enough pining for them as it was. 

“154-158,” Jaehyun read the keys aloud, nodding at the correct numbers on the cabins they had reached. “Cool, I think these are the last of the cabins for this section.”

“Yuta's cabin should be at the end of this road then,” Doyoung smiled, “You should all get inside and get warm, I’ll walk with Yuta the rest of the way.”

“I’ll make sure the cabin is warm for you when you get back,” Jaehyun smiled, kissing Doyoung’s cheek softly and turning around to hand out the keys to the other shivering, tired individuals. 

Yuta smiled to himself, walking down the snowy path with Doyoung, “So when did you and Jaehyun become an item?”

“We aren’t, you know we've just gotten close since we are still fuck buddies when we go into rut.”

“Mhm, you stink of him. I’ve never heard of an alpha scenting their fuck buddy that intensly,” Yuta spoke, a hint of amusement on his tongue. He knew they were together, it was obvious. He just enjoyed flustering the gentle alpha.

“It is really that noticeable?” Doyoung flushed, pulling his turtleneck out to sniff softly, nose scrunching at the string alpha pheromones that we're deeply embedded into the fibres. It was noticeable. 

“Maybe not as intense to the others, but it’s almost like you rolled around in a mountain of his dirty laundry and showered in his pheromones,” Yuta described, “It seems he felt protective of you being around so many omegas today, then again what would I know, my scent is extremely heightened due to well, my rut. My head is pounding from all the smells today.”

“I couldn’t imagine having to be beside omegas in pre-heat all day, it’s such an overwhelming aroma that it doesn’t even smell good." Doyoung reached into his jacket pocket, digging around for something inside, "Everyone talks about it smelling like sugar cookies and sweetener, but it honestly just smells like raw-sugar," a pill bottle jingled around in his hand, unscrewing the lid while they walked, "And fuck that shit stinks, there are a few Advil in here that might help you get some rest."

Yuta reached out, taking the small pill bottle that was offered to him, “And there's two of them. They must have synced up which is normal for roommates." 

“Rough, I would be losing my mind if I was in your shoes,” Doyoung sighed, “At least they won’t be as bad as the omegas you're usually stuck dealing with.”

An obvious jab at Mark and Donghyuck. 

“One would hope so, our cycles have always been the saving grace. If I was in rut while Mark pulled that shit, I’d have so many fucking pups running around already.”

“That'd be something,” Doyoung hummed softly, “Though you’d make a great dad.”

“Everyone always says that,” Yuta snickered, “I’m not sure about that though, maybe one day.”

The cabins were fading out of view as they turned down the path, a trail of dark emerald pine trees uncovered a slightly larger wood cabin. The roof already coated in a thick layer of glimmering snow, a fresh blanket of fluff lay untouched on the ground up to the doorstep. 

“It looks really nice,” Doyoung commented, “It’s a decent amount of space so you might not feel super uncomfortable. The resort manager said they keep non-perishable foods stocked in the cupboards, so there is some food and they say the wifi is slow during storms but it still works and they have never had a complaint about service so you can text me if you need anything.”

“Sounds like they get a lot of trapped situations,” Yuta sighed, “Hopefully the worst part of the storm passes fast so we can go home.”

“Just scent the bed as much as you can, and you should be okay, it’s not ideal but at least you aren’t trapped in a room with them.”

Yuta smiled softly, “You should get back to your lover, I’m sure he’s pouting by now, being pregnant and all.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, “Your nose is really scary, but since you know can you keep it a secret for a little while longer? We’re waiting to tell people once we’re out of the first trimester.”

Yuta smirked, “Your secret is safe with me, you should really get back. The snow is picking up and it’s about to get dark soon.”

“Mmm, remember to text me if you need anything at all.”

Yuta nodded, and they parted ways. The snow was already almost over his snow-boarding boots, this was going to be a long weekend. He stuck the key into the lock and twisted, opening the front door quickly and hurrying inside, escaping winter's sporadic wrath. The cabin was a lot warmer, the lack of scents allowing Yuta to breathe freely. He unlaced his boots, pulling each one off carefully not to get snow all over the wood floor and placing them neatly off to the side of the door where a plastic shoe mat was placed, removing his cold, damp socks as well. He looked around, no slippers, guess he was walking around barefoot until he got cleaned up. 

The floor was ice cold, he shivered softly walking over to what looked like a thermostat on the wall, a little white note plastered on the inside, ‘out of order, do not turn on.’

Yuta sighed but ventured forward, examining the cabin. The tiny porch/entry led to a giant open concept room that held the kitchen, dining room, and living room. An opened door off the dining room, revealing a small bathroom with a tub-shower combo. The living room had two couches, a fireplace that was obviously an electric heater and a flat-screen tv on top. He kneeled down, reading the controls that were underneath a tiny flap. After the fireplace lit up, he could feel the warmth brush against his face. It was nice after being outside all day. 

When he stood back up he could see what was at the top of the wooden stairs, an open bedroom with wooden rails above the couch. It was an interesting design, there was even a small balcony off the dining room that overlooked some of the forestries but it was hardly visible in the snow that was increasing at a rapid rate. 

Maybe it was best to have a hot shower now, in case the power was taken out by the storm. His body was aching to feel the warmth on his muscles, he had pushed himself hard today on the hills, doing one to many runs and eating shit far too many times, as he had thought he would be at home in bed by now, resting happily for the next four days while he jerked him off until his cock was swollen and red, begging to be given a break. 

He dug through his small backpack, happy that he had brought an extra hoodie, sweatpants, and a few pairs of socks just in case something happened. You never know when you need a change of clothing, sometimes your protective snow-gear can be completely useless during a tumble, soaking your clothes underneath. 

“Fuck,” Yuta panted, palm pressed flat against the backsplash under the shower-head, the other hand curled around his cock stroking over it slowly. Hot water burning down his back in all the right places, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed quietly, the water drowning out his pleasure laced whines, twisting his hand over the tip of his cock slowly, milking out the last drop of his cum, watching it disappear down the drain with the spiral of draining water. 

He washed his hair with the small bottles of complimentary shampoo and scrubbed his body with the soap that smelled stale, nothing like the advertised honeysuckle melon scent that was promised. 

After showering he picked up his pile of dirty clothes and folded them neatly, resting them on the kitchen island on his way to scavenge the cupboards. There were a few cans of fruit and vegetables, a case of ramen packages and a case of mac and cheese boxes. He settled on one of the boxes of granola bars, leaning against the cupboard as he shoved the entire bar into his mouth. His hand slipping into his sweatpants to scratch his balls and adjust in the grey sweats, his only pair of boxers in the pile of clothes on the counter.

After eating three granola bars and discarding the wrappers he grabbed his phone and charger and head upstairs to check it out more. It was as expected, an empty, spacious room with a single queen bed, a dresser with a mirror off to the side, and two matching nightstands with matching lamps. Yuta sighed and flopped down in the bed, it was oddly comfortable, not like one of those solid creaky hotel beds. The comforter was even more luxurious, a soft blanket of heaven. He smiled to himself as he started to roll around on the bed happily. His scent spread onto the clean sheets. A content sigh filling the air as he laid in the mess of bedding for several minutes. 

“Ugh,” Yuta whined, flopping in place, wiggling his socked toes, “I’m so fucking bored.”

He flopped over onto his side, turning on his phone screen it was only 6:12 pm, this really was going to be a long-ass night. He wondered what everyone was busy doing, they were probably having fun being able to go to each other’s cabins and socializing. Normally being locked away wasn’t as irritating as this, but it sucked knowing that his friends were only ten minutes away probably cooking for each other and having fun. Yuta huffed, sliding open his phone to check the group chat, and as expected they were doing exactly what he had imagined. All huddled at Mark and Donghyuck's cabin while they made ramen together. He could have gone instead of being incredibly bitter in bed, but it wasn’t worth the risk of getting stuck over at one of their cabins. At least they could easily get back to their own places, whereas Yuta would most likely get lost on the way back home. He couldn’t even imagine the scents that would lead him astray.

He closed his phone and tucked it under his chest, closing his eyes while he laid in silent thought, maybe he could just sleep through it all. 

Yuta woke up a few hours later, the room was completely dark now, beads of sweat forming on his hair-line, his cock hard and throbbing against his thigh. His rut was coming early as expected, there went trying to sleep through the night in a single blow. Yuta curled his hand around his cock once again, stroking slowly while he rolled onto his back, arching his hips into his own hand as he blinked away the sleep that lingered in his eyes. Cum leaking down his hand in warm globs. Panting softly, his heart raced as he laid in the bed taking in the endorphins that coursed through his body. It took him almost half an hour to get out of the bed after wiping his hand on the bedsheets. 

The thick comforter around his head and torso, slinking down the living room stairs with a defeated sigh, flopping down onto the couch with a thud. The couch was definitely a pull-out bed, it creaked underneath him. His cheek resting against the hard cushion. He looked out the window, it was definitely dark out, only the remnants of white particles hitting the window to show that it was still blizzarding outside. 

He watched the specks of white hit the window, hypnotized by the imagery that looked like something straight out of a star wars film, lulled into another short restless sleep, eyes peeling open with a groan. His body shivering and teeth chattering while soaking the blanket around him, his cock once again throbbing to be touched again. But Yuta closed his eyes again, falling back asleep for the third time before being woken up again, but this time by a soft knock at his door. 

Yuta pulled himself off the couch with a heavy sigh, adjusting himself in his sweatpants, pulling down his hoodie to hopefully hide the fact that he was very much still hard. 

He opened the front door, leaning into it, his eyes lowering softly at the two omegas that were shivering. 

“Oh, Yuta!” Taeyong gripes, his eyes widening, “Sorry, we didn’t realize this was your cabin.”

“Come inside before you both freeze,” Yuta tsked, pulling the door open wider while stepping out of the way. 

Johnny closed the door behind him, and blew hot air on his cold hands, “We’re sorry, we were just trying to cool down, it looked like the snow had stopped and then it hit again really heavy while we were outside, we kind of can’t see the way back.”

“You both shouldn’t have even left the cabin, it’s way too dangerous you never know what kind of losers are lurking around,” Yuta sighs, rubbing his temples softly “Come inside, I’ll make some tea. But once the snow clears up the slightest, I’m walking your asses back to your cabin.”

“So heartwarming,” Taeyong smiled, bending down to unlace his shoes. 

Yuta found himself thinking about how Taeyong looked like an adorable little marshmallow in his white poofy jacket, crouched overall cute. Ah, fuck. He needed to get these omegas gone fast before he saw how heartwarming he really could be. 

“Thank you,” Johnny spoke up, “I definitely would have understood if you didn’t let us in. I’m sorry we're such a bother for you today.”

Yuta lowered his eyes, “You haven’t been a bother at all, it’s not your fault that our cycles happen to be similar. I just don’t want to see you guys get in a bad situation or you know.”

He didn’t want to finish that sentence. He was just as dangerous as the losers he warned about, if one of them went into heat and begged him to fuck them there would be no way that he could reject the offer while in rut. Letting them through the front door was a risk all on its own that both parties knew. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d totally be okay with you fucking me through my heat,” Taeyong chuckled, slapping his hand against Yuta’s back playfully before walking past him. 

“Same,” Johnny nodded his head while pursuing his lips, “I’ve heard you’re a big softie and you’re pretty good about staying in control.”

“You’ve heard wrong,” Yuta grumbled, “The only people I’ve fucked while in rut were Alphas. It’s different with a Beta or an Omega.”

Johnny shrugged, smiling a toothy-grin before walking out to the kitchen, Yuta threw his head back in a defeated sigh, “Got lost, my fucking ass” 

He stood in the empty hallway, contemplating if he should just take the chance to run away and go sleep between Doyoung and Jaehyun, but that would probably also just end in a messy threesome, and Jaehyun would end up smothering him with how clingy he gets when he’s slept with someone. Yuta couldn’t even imagine how needy he would be while pregnant. Taeil and Jungwoo were way out of the picture, they would kick him out before he could even knock on the door. And he wasn’t even thinking about the other option, they were way, _way_ out of the question.

“Fine, guess I’ll suffer,” Yuta whispered to himself dramatically before stepping out of the hallways. The two omegas had already made themselves at home, sitting together at the small dining room table. Their cheeks and noses were still visibly red from the cold. 

Yuta took the kettle off the stove and filled it with tap-water, setting it on the burner, turning to the nearest cupboards to look for the mugs. The farthest cupboard being the winner, 6 identical white coffee mugs sat perfectly on the shelf. He pulled down three glasses and searched for the box of tea that he swore he saw amongst the food. 

“This is a pretty nice cabin,” Johnny admired, looking around the barely lit up space, “Have you just been sleeping the entire time?”

“Yeah,” Yuta muttered, catching a glimpse of himself in the kitchen window. His blonde hair was standing straight up in spots, his hair had a mind of its own when he went to sleep with it wet, and apparently, it wanted to stand straight up today. He rolled his eyes, his hair was the last thing he cared about right now. He placed a green tea bag in each cup, tapping the cupboard impatiently for the water to boil. 

Their scent was already seeping into the air, undoing all of his hard work to scent everything with his pungent, musky pheromones. He had to fight the urge to rub all over them, masking the sweet scent that burned his nose.

The kettle whistled, causing him to jump slightly. He poured the cups of tea and placed the omegas down onto the table before returning back to the safety of the kitchen, leaning up against the cupboard with the hot mug in his hands. He was fucking freezing, but he could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his hoodie. 

“Aren’t you going to sit with us?” Taeyong turned his head, soft beady eyes looking up at Yuta. 

“Mm, no,” Yuta spoke plainly, looking down into his cup of turning water. The yellowish-green tint spreading throughout the water. 

“We don’t bite,” Johnny whined, lips forming into a pout. “It feels weird having you hovering in the kitchen.” 

“Biting is the least of my worries,” Yuta scoffed, tapping his cup softly with his index nail, “You know, I wonder if that snow has let up any.”

Yuta sat his cup down on the cupboard and went to the patio door, flicking the light switch that was on the wall. The balcony light barely showed through the thick clumps of snow. He could barely see a foot in front of him. There was no way they were going anywhere soon. 

“Yuta,” Taeyong spoke up, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm?” Yuta answered quickly. 

“How come we have been friends since high school but it still feels like we hardly know eachother? We’re always together, but you’re such a mystery.” 

“Easy, there is so little to know about me that it just feels like a mysterious,” Yuta smirked, perfect teeth on display as he turned away from the door. 

“You know that’s pretty valid, but like we have been friends for what six years now? And I don’t even know what your apartment looks like?”

Taeyong was staring down at his cup of tea, his cheeks still flushed but gaining some of his natural colours back into them. Johnny on the other hand looked like he was running a fever, beads of sweat forming on his hairline, fighting to keep his attention on one thing at a time. Yuta could smell it before they could, his jaw clenching as he fought every instinct in his body. The omegas really needed to leave. 

"That's because we always meet at Doyoungs, his place is bigger. I live in a pretty small apartment because well, it's just me,” Yuta replied while moving towards the living room, picking up the white comforter and wrapping it around his trembling frame as he sat up on the couch arm, continuing to keep a safe distance from the omegas. 

Luckily, the comforter was already coated in his scent, allowing a barrier between him and the pheromones that were spilling into his space. It was going to be so hard to mask them once they were gone. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Taeyong spoke slowly, “Are you okay Yuta? You look sick?”

“I’m fine,” Yuta answered quickly, rising up off the couch, his eyes darting upstairs to the bedroom. His phone, it was so close yet so far. He looked back at the omegas and made a run for it, scurrying up the stairs only minorly tripping on the comforter. 

“He’s really skittish,” Taeyong giggled. 

“I can hear you,” Yuta called back, reaching his phone in a single swipe and falling to the floor with a thud. He unlocked his phone and pressed the call button, texting was out of the question. 

“Hello?” Doyoung answered. 

“Doyoung. I need help,” Yuta whispered into the phone, “The omegas got lost and they’re in my kitchen.”

“Shit,” Doyoung muttered, “It’s pretty thick outside, but I can probably smell out the path still. Give me fifteen minutes okay?”

“Okay, hurry.” Yuta hissed, hanging up the phone, standing back up and readjusting the blanket so that he wouldn’t fall down the stairs. 

"He’s right, you are really skittish,” Johnny mused, snickering at the alpha bundled away in his blanket shield, keeping a safe distance as he slithered into the kitchen. 

“Skittish!” Yuta pointed his finger at the omegas, “You omegas are, all the same, buttering me up with simple questions and boom,” Yuta expanding his hands, gesturing an explosion, “I’m being pounced in my own safe place, you all just want my alpha seed!”

Taeyong spit his tea back into his cup, choking on the involuntary laughter, “Did you just,” he continued to giggle, hardly able to finish his sentence. “call it alpha seed?”

“Well, I’m not going to speak lewdly to you in this state,” Yuta protested, staring down at his tea as he took a deep breath, “This is just a really dangerous situation. Doyoung is on his way with Jaehyun to take you guys back.”

“Mmm, good,” Taeyong uttered, “Johnny doesn’t seem like he’s doing too good.”

“I’m fine,” Johnny slurred, rubbing at his temples slowly, “It’s not too bad right now,” he paused, clenched his jaw while inhaling softly. His face reddening further, “I can handle it until we get back.”

"He should be here right away."

Yuta’s eyes softened, turning to the sink to grab a dry cloth and wettening it with cold water. He wrangled out the extra water and folded the cloth into a long rectangle. 

His worries completely slipped away as he crouched down beside Johnny, placing the back of his hand to his forehead. His skin was burning to the touch, causing Yuta to pull back his hand in surprise, "You most definitely have a fever." 

He pressed the cold cloth to Johnny's forehead. The cool instantly allowed some comfort as the omega relaxed, beginning to breathe normally again. 

"Does that feel okay?" Yuta questioned warmly, his eyes scanning the omega for any visible discomfort. 

"Mm, feels nice," Johnny muttered, "I'm sorry, it was my idea to go for a walk, it's just so hot."

"It's okay, I get it, it sucks having your body betray you," Yuta spoke warmly, still holding the cool cloth. "Are you okay Tae? Do you have a fever as well?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. Johnny is getting the worst of it so far."

Yuta nodded slowly, pulling the edge of his blanket over his nose, inhaling his own scent roughly, "If I wasn't going in rut, you'd both be more than welcome to stay here. I just don't want anything bad to happen." 

Johnny opened his eyes, turning his head slowly to look over at the alpha, the colour returning to his cheeks and forehead, "Is that your scent?"

Yuta shifted back, pulling his head away as he held the cloth, "Uh, maybe."

"It smells so nice," Johnny hummed, leaning forward more, grabbing a fistful of the blanket and bringing it to his nose. He inhaled loudly, rubbing the blanket all over his face.

Yuta squeaked, pulling his hands and the wet cloth away looking at Taeyong with a worried expression, who looked completely unfazed by the strange act. 

"It's so nice," Johnny breathed, pulling his head back, his eyes were opened properly again, the red tint washed away.

Yuta put the back of his hand to Johnny's forehead and just as he expected the fever had gone down, "Did my scent do that?"

"I think so," Johnny mumbled, his lips mashed together in thought, eyes widening, "Woah, if your scent calmed down my heat does that mean we're destined to be together or something?"

He felt his heart skip a beat, his instincts telling him to ravage the omega right there, pleading to mark him as his own. He could do it, he could kiss him right now and Johnny wouldn't stop him. Fuck, they were both so beautiful and dripping with liquid ecstasy. 

"No!" Yuta griped, standing up quickly, "No, no, and no don't say things like that, mates aren't destined, they are created and I don't remember biting either of you _ever._ ” 

He walked back to the kitchen, picking up his tea to take a sip, the warm liquid running down his throat, washing down the sins that he wanted to speak, beads of sweat forming above his lip and on the back of his neck. His own body temperature was rising, his cock aching in its still hard state covered by the blanket and his black hoodie. He can’t wait to get off and fall back asleep, he just wanted his rut to be over already and it had barely begun. 

“We could just cuddle and hang out in this cozy cabin all weekend not going through horrible fevers and getting off alone,” Taeyong sighed, “But you don't like us.”

“It's not like that,” Yuta growled, “I’m just not an asshole that will fuck any omega while in rut okay?? Let alone omegas in heat, do you even know what would happen? Are you ready to be a mother? Are you ready to come back to your senses three-days later, bred and regretting every decision you’ve just made, hell regretting me?”

Taeyong stood up from the kitchen table, the chair scraping against the ground as he turned around with an angry glare, “How can you make decisions for people so easily? Do _you_ really think you know how an omega feels? Do _you_ really think we’ll just throw ourselves at any passing alpha and get bred? Do _you_ really think that low of us?”

Yuta’s pressed his lips together. Taeyong was right, it wasn't his choice to decide for them what they wanted. He was just scared of what _could_ happen. 

“Hey,” Johnny stood up, rushing over to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around his trembling waist, “Come on, it’s okay, he didn’t mean it like that okay?”

“Sorry,” Taeyong mumbled, his eyes half-closed in Johnny's tight embrace, “It’s the hormones.”

“Don’t be sorry, I should really watch what I say, we’re all on edge right now” Yuta spoke while leaning into the counter, resting his head against the cool marble. The sharp cold felt nice on his burning forehead head, lulling the headache to subside, and he got an idea. 

He lifted his head up, reaching out to the neat pile of clothes that were still on the island and pulled out his shirt from today. He brought it to his nose and grimaced, it stunk bad, really bad, every fibre laced with his sweat and pungent musk. 

"This should do the trick," He talked to himself, while he stepped around the island, extending out his hand, "Maybe this will help you guys out for the night, it's not much but maybe it will help the heat a little."

"Are you sure?" Taeyong questioned, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Mhm," Yuta hummed, shaking his arm so it dangled in front of them like a cat-toy. 

Taeyong snatched it, hugging it close to his face while he huffed the scent, "Oh fuck, I can't wait to cum to this."

Yuta bit down on his bottom lip hard, feeling his poor lip crack under the pressure. His stomach fluttering at the thought of Taeyong touching himself to his scent. 

"Thank you, Yutaaa," Johnny buzzed, leaning into Taeyong to take a whiff of the scent. "Do you want our scent at all?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good, your pheromones only make the rut more intense. I'm envious that my scent acts as a glorified chill pill for you guys."

"We could text, maybe?" Johnny questioned softly, "It's probably pretty lonely being by yourself, we could even sit on call or something?" 

"Hmm," Yuta thought it over, it did sound like a really good idea, they could interact more freely without worrying about jumping each other. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." 

A knock caused all their head to turn, and then the clicking of the door opening. Yuta ran to the entryway, sighing in relief as Jaehyun and Doyoung huddled into the tiny porch, blowing on their hands. 

"Come on, children," Jaehyun groaned, "time to leave the," he paused and looked at Yuta in all of his chaotic glory, "the wild alpha alone." 

"Gay panic?" Doyoung chuckled. 

"Mega," Yuta groaned, stepping out of the way as the omegas walked into the porch, putting back on their protective snow gear. 

They said their farewells, and once again he was left all alone in the cabin. He barely made it back into the kitchen because he was leaning over the counter, his hand wrapped around his neglected cock as he panted, his head spiralling at the sweet scent that was left behind. His lips parted as he thought back to how close he was to kissing Johnny, and the thought of how pretty Taeyong would look coming with his shirt in his mouth. 

He came into his hand, panting softly into the counter as he pulled his sweatpants up over his deflating cock. Wiping his hand onto the cloth he had used on Johnny's forehead. It was probably coated in his pheromones. Yuta fought every urge to suck on the wet cloth, that was gross. Well, maybe. No, no it was definitely gross and covered in his own cum now. He pushed himself off the counter with a groan and walked to the couch. 

He flopped down, but this time he placed his phone onto the floor below him, watching it, with his arm draped off the couch. Waiting for the screen to light up with a text notification, but it never came. 

His eyes closing and he was out again, vivid dreams playing on the back of his eyelids until he was stirred awake again by his own tacky body, pieces of hair glued to his forehead. He closed his mouth, wiping his drool coated lips onto the couch cushion before registering that he had fallen asleep once again on the shitty couch. He looked down as his screen lit up, he lowered his eyes, groaning at the sudden brightness. 

He unlocked his screen ignoring the messages from Doyoung and the other group chat that included everyone. Clicking on the newest message, a group chat notification that he needed to accept. He tapped the accept button, reading the first message, a faint smile creeping onto his lips. They were safe and at home. 

  
  


12:14

Johnny, Taeyong

[Johnny] : You awake? We're back at our cabin.

Sleepy ;-; : [Yuta]

[Taeyong] : Johnny's a mega heater so it's hard to sleep next to him.

Same, it's way too hot : [Yuta]

Wanna watch a movie or something? : [Yuta]

[Johnny] : Or something? Are you implying something more, Yutaa?

You couldn't handle more. : [Yuta]

[Johnny] : You’re so mean T-T

[Johnny] : Yutaa, I can handle more _._

Sorry, cry about it. : [Yuta]

[Taeyong]: Should I just call u? 

Sure. : [Yuta]

  
  


_Incoming call….Taeyong_.

  
  


Yuta frowned at his phone, he hated rejecting the omega, his wildest fantasies taunting him, he accepted the call and held the phone to his ear while searching around for the remote to turn the flatscreen on.

“Hello,” Yuta talked first into the phone, his voice still rough and groggy. A hand brushing through his dry hair slicking back the strands out of his face.

“Were you sleeping?” Taeyong questioned softly, slightly giggling at Yuta's rough voice. 

“Mmm, I fell asleep after you guys left.”

Yuta looked around the room, his eyes landing on the mess that was still in the kitchen, the sweet scent still lingering in the air, as if he had spent the day baking in the kitchen. It was actually a nice smell now, it wasn’t so overwhelming that it made him sick, it made him crave something sweet. It was a good thing that they hadn’t left the kitchen or he would have been a lot more trouble. 

“Ah, I wish I could sleep,” Taeyong yawned, “Your shirt only helped for a little bit until our scent masked over yours again.”

“You mean your scent,” Johnny taunted, “Hey, Yutaa want to hear the things Taetae here did to your shirt?”

“Not really,” Yuta groaned, feeling his dick twitch at the words, he rested his hand over his crotch, palming himself gently. “I bet he looked really pretty, but please, I can’t handle hearing something like that right now.” 

“Johnny don’t tease him,” Taeyong scolded, a slight smacking sound was heard through the receiver. 

Yuta pressed the speaker button and put the phone down onto the couch cushion while he continued to search around for the remote, finally finding it on top of the fireplace that was still on with fake flames, the damn remote blending into

He turned on the flatscreen and flopped back down on the couch, spreading his legs out, picking up the phone again to rest it on his knee. 

“Should we just watch something on tv?”

“Sure,” Taeyong answered quickly.

“There is a Christmas movie marathon on channel 546?” Yuta suggested while scrolling through the channel guide. “The grinch is starting soon.”

“Yes,” Johnny beamed in the distance, “ I forgot it was Christmas movie season.”

They all switched to the channel, each party faintly able to hear the echo of the movies through the phone. The talking was left to a minimum while they watched the grinch. He could hear the faint sound of Johnny snoring, while Taeyong giggled. It was peaceful, he laid down on the couch moving the phone closer to his chest while his mind focused on the movie. 

“This is nice,” Taeyong whispered, “Maybe we could all do this sometime when we can all be in the same room.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuta answered, his voice soft and sincere, “I know it seems like I don't like you guys, I just don’t want to hurt either of you.”

“Is that why you won’t sleep with omegas?”

The loaded question finally made an appearance.

Some would say it was because he had watched his omega mother go through a lot as a single mother. But, it was really the resentment in her eyes every time she looked at him, The shaky scribbles in the note she left, her empty dresser in their small apartment. She had chosen to sleep with an alpha in heat and regretted the consequences so much that she abandoned the _consequence_. He never wanted a child of his own to ever feel that way, and he never wanted to sleep with someone who was going to regret it. 

“It’s not that I won’t sleep with omegas,” Yuta whined, “You don’t understand how bad my want is right now, or how badly it just wants to mark both of your pretty bodies, but you aren’t mine to mark or want.”

"Why can't we be _yours_ ," Johnny droned, his voice sounding incredibly sad and groggy through the phone, "Why won't you give us a chance, we've only liked-"

"Shh," Taeyong scolded, interrupting Johnny and his sad pleas. A muffled whimper heard and then silence. 

Yuta felt oddly miserable at the words, wanting to whimper and cuddle into Johnny’s embrace, petting his head. But again, he had to resist those feelings, ignoring that Johnny had even said anything that made him feel so utterly sad. Why was it so hard to just allow himself to give into them? 

"I think I'm going to try to sleep," Yuta yawned while shutting off the television. "You both should get some sleep as well, tomorrow is going to be extra boring." 

He grabbed his blanket and turned off the lower level lights before walking up the stairs, the phone still in his sweaty palm. His eyes widening as he heard a faded moan come from his phone speaker, most definitely the work of Johnny in the background. 

“Okay,” Taeyong mumbled softly, “I hope it clears up so we aren’t stuck here all day tomorrow.”

“At least the bed here is comfy,” Yuta gleamed, plugging his phone into the charger that was attached to the lamp. 

“That’s not far, this bed is so fucking uncomfortable,” Taeyong protested, his voice sounding slightly offended for once. 

“Sucks to suck,” Yuta taunted, rolling over onto his side looking at the phone. He hated that they weren’t here, just there through a phone speaker. He wanted to touch their faces and share the comfy bed. He didn't like hearing that their bed was uncomfortable, they'll need a massage after sleeping on it. 

“Hah, don’t be so cocky,” Johnny groaned, “I’ll come crawl into your comfy ass bed without hesitation.”

He wanted so badly to tell him to do it. Wanted them both in his bed so fucking badly. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Yuta smiled. “Goodnight Johnny and Taeyong.”

“Goodnight,” Johnny spoke groggily, “You know where to find us.”

“Goodnight, Yuta,” Taeyong followed. 

Yuta picked up his phone to check if the call had really ended, he whined softly seeing that they had really hung up. He put his phone back down and let out a frustrated whimper as he slammed his head into the pillow, why was doing the right thing so damn hard. 

He tossed and turned in the bed, uncomfortable and hot. His fever only increased as the hours went by, sleep only coming in fifteen minutes spurts. He was just so fucking hard and his hand wasn’t enough, at least at home he had some toys that made it a little better. He couldn’t knot his hand, it just wasn’t possible. He felt as if he was going crazy. 

He kicked the comforter off himself, sprawling out over the heated bed. A deep growl filled the room, he was so fucking irritated, maybe a cold shower would make it go away. 

Yuta dragged himself out of bed, annoyed with everything. His brows furrowed into a deep scowl. 

He turned the shower to a cool temperature, placing his hand in the water before climbing in, which was a smart move considering he wanted to cool off not freeze his fucking balls off. He twisted the handle back a little bit more, placing his hand back under the stream. It was now room-temperature which was perfect. He crawled into the tub, sitting down on the plastic bath mat, he was far too tired to care about if the tub was clean or not.

His knees tucked up to his chest, eyes closed while his forehead rested against his knees. He felt slightly better now that he wasn’t covered in a layer of his own sweat. His cheeks still burning in the worst kind of way, the front of his head pounding along with behind his ears. He was exhausted, the headache being the only thing that kept him awake under the cool water. 

Yuta now laid on the couch, completely nude under his white comforter, his eyes lowering while he watched the fake fire dancing on the fireplace screen. A small amount of light starting to shine through the windows and patio door. The Advil he had finally taken was starting to kick in, his headache subsiding momentarily. He could somewhat think without feeling as if his head was ready to explode. He could hear the chiming of his phone, everyone else was probably awake by now. He wanted to curse at them for being able to sleep through the night. 

The snow outside looked like it had slowed a little, but he didn’t even want to look at how much snow they had really gotten. They were easily going to be snowed into this resort until the plows could clear the roads. Another night locked away alone in this shitty cabin. He didn’t even have an extra pair of clothes, everything soaked in sweat. 

He sat up with an angry groan. He couldn’t stop thinking about them. Wondering if they were just as annoyed as he was about being all gross and sweaty, bodies begging to be touched and caressed. 

At this point he didn’t even understand why he was keeping them at such a distance, it was only making his rut worse knowing that they were so close, yet so far. His mind hyper fixating on them and their lingering scent. If he just fucked them it would go away. 

It would feel so good to just knot them. 

His cock twitched awake again, recharging to its girthy glory, “Fuck.”

It was noon already, and Yuta was laying back in the bed upstairs, heavily contemplating just laying on the floor. The bed absorbing too much heat and only making him sweat more. He picked up his phone, unplugging it from the charger and rolling over with it. Neither of them had messaged the group chat yet, they were either sleeping or in the exact same predicament as him. But, they were probably fucking eachother through it, touching and kissing each other’s heating skin.

He was envious, maybe even a little jealous that he was alone. Yuta was definitely bitter, grumpy, and ready to throw in the towel of defeat. 

He opened up his chat with Doyoung, catching up on the messages that were already in the chatroom. It was confirmed that they would be stuck here until at least Monday Monday, two more nights added. He wasn’t going to make it, how could he? One night was fucking horrendous, and now two were added? 

Can I just fuck you? I can’t do this. : [Yuta]

[Doyoung] : I don’t think Jaehyun is into sharing anymore, sorry. 

[Doyoung] : What about Jungwoo? or Taeil?

That’s weird : [Yuta]

What about? : [Yuta]

Nevermind, I’m not even contemplating it. : [Yuta]

[Doyoung] : You probably don’t want to hear this, but maybe Johnny and Taeyong aren’t such a bad option. You’ve had the hots for them years now, it seems somewhat destined that you all in sync and trapped.

[Doyoung] : What’s the worst that would happen, you end up happy and not alone anymore.

Yeah, but they don’t like me that way. : [Yuta]

  
  


[Doyoung] : I don’t know about that, they’ve always had a weird interest in you. 

[Doyoung] : They were so hard to get back home last night.

[Doyoung] : I’ve never heard Johnny whine like that. And Mark was saying they weren’t even going to come until they heard you were coming.

I'm going back to sleep. : [Yuta]

  
  


Yuta put down his phone. Was he going crazy or was it all oddly adding up like some kind of cliche movie where they were destined to fuck by the end of the trip. “As if, ” Yuta snickered, rolling his eyes. That just wasn’t how life worked. It wasn’t easy like that, nothing ever came easy, especially for Yuta. 

He put his phone on the nightstand again, and stared at the roof, counting the knots that were embedded in the wooden beams. His blinking slowed as he finally fell asleep, his body finally feeling comfortable as he fell into a deep sleep, no longer tossing and turning in a bed of body fluids, hours passing by before he was opening his eyes again. 

The room now tinted a shade of orange, his body still dry and content wrapped up in the comfortable blanket. He wiggled his toes slowly, remember that he was still completely nude. 

He picked up his phone, 5:14 pm

It was always worse at night, but at least he was finally able to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and not wake up covered in a coating of sweat. His mind still looped on Doyoung's text messages, specifically the ‘ what was the worst that would happen ‘ section in his messages. 

And he was right. 

Johnny and Taeyong weren't his mother. 

They have been his friends since high school, and they were adults with careers, graduated from secondary school with honourable grades and had their lives figured out. 

They weren't his mother. 

And they weren't just some young omegas, that didn't know what they were doing or what choice they were making. 

And he wasn't his father, he wasn't a coward. 

And Taeyong was right, he couldn't just make choices for other people so easily. 

He opened his phone, tapping on the unnamed chatroom. A burst of courage coursing through him as he started typing out the messages, not even thinking twice about sending them. 

  
  


5:19

Johnny, Taeyong

  
  


[Johnny] : How are you feeling? 

Better, I've slept for most of the afternoon : [Yuta]

So, how would you both feel about movies again, but here tonight? : [Yuta]

[Taeyong] : Are you sure? 

[Taeyong] : Like really sure? 

Yes, it's completely up to you guys though. : [Yuta]

I've thought about it, and I'm okay with it, as long as you're both 1000% okay with it. : [Yuta] 

[Johnny] : When?

Whenever it works for you. : [Yuta]

[Taeyong] : 6? 

Okay, just come in when you get here. : [Yuta]

  
  
  
  


Yuta closed his phone, a shit-eating grin plastered onto his stupid face. He fucking did it. Holy shit he fucking did. Wait, he fucking did. He rose up out of bed and his eyes widened. He really fucking did it. 

And they'd be here soon. Less than an hour. 

Holy shit, he was officially freaking the fuck out. 

He looked down at the mess he had made in the room, the bed was torn apart, cum-covered sheets half on the bed and half on the floor. A trail of clothing going down the door. He flew off the bed searching for his socks first, slipping them onto his feet quickly followed by his sweatpants and a low neckline muscle shirt. He made the bed in a frantic mess, doing a terrible job. He picked up his remaining articles of clothing, shoving them in his backpack. 

Next was the cum-stain on the couch, he grimaced at how gross he was while trying to clean it out with the rag he had wiped his cum fingers on. This only made things worse, adding a mixture of Johnny's pheromones to mess. 

He gave up on the couch, cleaning up the teacups and granola bar wrappers. 

He leaned up against the island, panting softly, catching his reflection in the kitchen window. He squeaked, brushing down his hair with his hands. 

Shit, he needed to text Doyoung. He scurried back upstairs, searching for his phone on the bed. Completely undoing the bedding he has just made as he ripped it all apart, his phone trapped between the mattress and bedsheets. 

He was such a mess. A chaotic, disorganized mess that was always having some kind of crisis. 

  
  


5:35

Doyoung 

I'm freaking out. : [Yuta]

I'm really freaking out, I invited them over to watch Christmas movies, this is such a huge risk. : [Yuta]

[Doyoung] : Calm down, you'll be fine okay? It's no different from any ordinary time being with them. If other stuff happens, it happens. Don't overthink it. 

[Doyoung] : I'm proud of you though, I know how hard it probably was for you to make that choice. 

Don’t worry, I’m blaming you when this is over. : [Yuta]

  
  
  


This was fine, it was all going to be okay. It was consensual and it wasn’t like sex was some guaranteed thing. Yuta whined, rolling around in the bed, pulling the comforter over his face. 

He can’t do this, what was he even thinking. 

Yuta climbed off the bed, wrapping the blanket around his body again as he moved to the living room. They would be here any minute. 

He continued to freak out on the couch, throwing his own body around in pure defeat. He was conflicted, happy and scared. Maybe it was that he was nervous? Would this really be a start to a relationship with the omegas? He had only pined after them from a reasonable distance for years. 

If it wasn’t for this resort trip he probably never would have spent time alone with the omegas ever, keeping their visits purely platonic and chanced when he was invited over to hang out, he probably never would have even given them the time of day, due to his crippling anxiety and his mild case panic anytime an omega talked to him, that one he could really blame Mark and Donghyuck for, they were a bad influence to his internal panic in more ways than one

  
  


“Hello?’ Johnny called, the door clicking open. “Yuta? You said to come in.”

Yuta could feel his heart quicken, the wind blowing their scent right into his face as he turned his face. Their cheeks red as they stood in the doorway. Taeyong and his stupid fluffy jacket, Johnny with his bright yellow coat. Stupid grins on both of their faces. 

“Hey,” Yuta greeted standing up from the couch, “Want tea?”

“Yes!” Taeyong squeaked, unzipping his coat quickly while kicking off his shoes like some child. 

Johnny followed both carrying their coats in their arms to drape over the kitchen chairs, but this time they didn’t keep a distance. Taeyong stepped into the kitchen, grabbing down mugs from the cupboard and placing a bag of tea into each. Johnny leaned up against the counter, his phone in his hand while he typed something. 

Why did it feel so normal? So comfortable compared to last night. 

“It smells so good in here,” Taeyong hummed, his nose raised to the air, “Were you sick all night?”

“Mhm,” Yuta nodded, “It was really bad after midnight.”

“Is that why you changed your mind?’ Johnny questioned, placing his phone done on the counter. A victorious grin pulling at his lips, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the counter. 

“It’s a factor,” Yuta agreed, “But truthfully, it was Doyoung nicely telling me to quit being a little bitch.” 

Taeyong chuckled, “Sounds about right.” 

Johnny bobbed his head in agreement, pushing himself off the counter. 

Yuta didn’t have a chance to escape, trapped against the cupboard with Johnny’s arms holding the countertop on either side of him. Johnny’s lips brushing against his jawline softly. 

“Are you excited for _movies_?” Johnny whispered softly into the alphas ear, pulling back his head, tongue running over his bottom lip slowly. 

Yuta gulped, literally swallowing the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. His ears burning at the words that continued to ring inside his head. 

"Johnny," Taeyong whined, "Don't tease him!"

"I didn't do anything," Johnny whined back, lips forming into an innocent pout, his eyes softening while he stepped away from just in time for the kettle to whistle. 

Yuta now sat on the arm of the couch, a hot cup of tea nestled between his palms watching the two omegas bicker over what they wanted to watch. The options were very little, scouring through the channels to see what was on. 

“Why don’t we just watch a show instead? Maybe there is a cartoon or something on nickelodeon?” Yuta suggested, “All the good movies aren’t on for a few more hours.”

They had easily agreed, especially when they saw that nickelodeon was having an 'Avatar the last airbender' marathon. Yuta moved off the arm of the couch subconsciously, his eyes focused on the cartoon. His mug of tea set down onto the end table at some point through it. 

He was trying so hard to focus on the show. Their scent was getting stronger, his mouth tingling at the aroma that filled the air. He wanted to taste them so badly. His mind looping on the overwhelming want. Yuta glanced over, noticing that Taeyong had his eyes shut, his lips parted while he breathed deeply. Sweaty hands pressed into his lap.

“Are you okay Tae?” Yuta asked worriedly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

“I’m okay,” Taeyong panted, this chest rising and falling roughly “It’s just hot in here.”

“How can I help?” Yuta whined.

“S-sweater,” Taeyong stuttered, his teeth chattering together. 

Johnny had already shifted on the couch, his hands pulling at the hem of Taeyong’s sweatshirt, “You’ve gotta lift up your arms Tae,” Johnny’s voice was motherly, hushed and warm while he helped him out of the sweater and his shirt. 

Yuta bit down on his lip, watching the way Taeyong breathed, his chest rising and falling harshly. Sweat glistening on his chest. 

“Please.” Taeyong whined, “Please, touch me”

“What do I do?” Yuta panicked, looking over at Johnny. 

“Just kiss him or scent him a little. I’ll take care of the rest,” Johnny instructed while getting up from the couch, kneeling down between his boyfriend's legs. 

Johnny’s hands were exceptionally veiny, and they looked so large as they curled around the inside of Taeyongs thigh massaging them sweetly. Yuta couldn’t help but stare nodding slowly at the clear instructions. He shuffled around on the couch so that he was kneeling off to the side of the omega. 

“Taeyong, is it okay if I kiss you?”

"Y-yes." Taeyong whimpered, “Yuta, please.”

He hesitated, quietly questioning everything that was happening. Was this really the right choice? Did Taeyong really mean that it was okay?

He leaned forward, his world slowing at their lips brushed together. A simple, delicate peck feeding into the hungry heat. Taeyong moaned, his lips parting and entrapping Yuta in their grasp. Yuta placed a hand on the back of the couch beside Taeyong’s head to stabilize himself, leaning deeper into the kiss, his tongue leaving his mouth and finding another. Tasting the warmth of the omegas mouth, swallowing the beautiful moans followed the clashing of slobbery tongues. 

He was doing it, he was fucking kissing Taeyong and it was fucking magical.

He pulled away, kissing a soft trail down Taeyong’s jawline to his neck. His teeth hovering over the skin for a moment too long before he gained control again, rubbing his chin and neck against the omegas, scenting him. 

“A-ah, ah shit,” Taeyong huffed, his eyes fluttering as he pressed his head back into the couch. 

Yuta looked down. Johnny’s lips wrapped around the tip of Taeyong’s cock, pulling off and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

“That was hot,” Johnny whined, “Like really, really hot. Can you kiss me like that Yutaa?”

“Are you both sure? Like really sure?” Yuta interjected, pulling away from both of them.

“Yuta,” Taeyong breathed, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Johnny whimpered, “I’m surprised you’ve never noticed that we’ve both liked you for so long. “

Yuta was barely holding onto his control, his body heating on him in a feverish high. His cock awakening, the blood rushing downwards enough to make him feel lightheaded. Like? They had liked him... That was such a fucking game changer. 

“Why didn’t you say that sooner,” Yuta growled, his eyes glazing over in lustful need. Pulling Johnny forward by the collar of his shirt, connecting their lips without a second thought. 

Taeyong giggled softly, his head spinning as he came down from his oral high. Tongue swiping over his teeth to collect the taste he was already craving. 

Yuta pulled off Johnny’s sweater, his sweaty chest on full display. He fluttered his eyes with a soft groan, his fingers gliding over the omegas pecs, pinching his hardening bud in between his fingers. The kiss deepened as Johnny melted into a puddle on the floor, his gentle moans filling Yuta’s mouth like the finest chocolate, melting onto his taste buds. 

His rut was hitting its peak, complimentary of the omega pheromones that was laced like the strongest brand of ecstasy. The need to breed became the other thing he could think about while his hands trailed of Johnny’s frame. 

“This is your last chance,” Yuta groaned, pulling away from the kiss, “Once, I bite you. I can’t pull back from it.”

“Knot me, please” Johnny begged.

“So empty,” Taeyong moaned, his fingers brushing over his exposed hole that was dripping onto the couch. 

Yuta growled, pointing at the couch silently. Dominate eyes glancing down at Johnny, it took the omega less than a second to register the demand. Crawling up onto the couch beside Taeyong. Shaky fingers unbuttoning his skinny jeans and removing them down to his ankles. 

Yuta tilted his head, a smirk pulling at his lips while he chuckled to himself, “You both look so desperate, trembling to be touched.”

A new side of him has been released, a side that was ready to devour these omegas until they were shaking and passing out from pleasure. 

“Yuta,” Johnny whimpered. 

“Alpha,” Yuta corrected, “You want my knot don’t you? So get it right.”

The omegas eyes widened but nodded in unison, lips mashed together as they watched Yuta remove his sweater carefully. The elastic band of his sweatpants barely resting on his hip bones. A silver navel piercing on display, with his perfect chest and nipples.

Taeyong squirmed first, “Holy, fuck, Alpha.”

Yuta chuckled, “Is this really your first time seeing me shirtless?”

They both nodded, eyes washing over him with hungry eyes. Johnny ran his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. 

Yuta rolled his eyes while shaking his head. Now the next question, what would be the best position to mark both of them in. Two was going to be interesting, double the knots, double the mess, double the pups. 

The thought was almost enough to tip him over the edge. 

He crouched down, tucking himself in between the omegas thighs. A hand gripping into either of their thighs, nails digging into their soft skin. 

“Kiss,” Yuta ordered. Smiling as they lunged for each other, their lips twisting together with the heavy presence of tongue. 

He wanted the bite to be intimate. A memory looked back on that would remind them of their first time together. 

Yuta started by tapping the side of Johnny’s hip, tugging on the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his thighs and discarding them in the mass of clothing that was piling up on the floor. 

His tongue licking over the inside of Johnny’s thigh, while his other hand massaged Taeyong’s roughly. He had a lot of skin to work with. Tongue searching for the perfect spot, thighs trembling under his wet tongue. His finger’s finding the entrance of Taeyong’s leaking hole, two fingers entering while he continued to lick, teeth grazing the skin sweetly.

He listened for the sound, past the mewling and squelching of hungry mouths. The tiny gasp that came from Johnny was the missing piece, his teeth sinking into the skin his tongue had licked over. His free hand coming up to grip into his thigh harder, holding him still against the couch. 

“Fuck, Fuck,” Johnny panted, his hands gripping into Yuta’s hair roughly. This only ignited a growl to come from Yuta’s throat, pulling his teeth back from the permanent mark. 

The mark was hidden enough that it was only for them but visible enough that no one would ever touch his omega. He ran his finger over the reddened skin, licking the small dots of blood that appeared. Falling in love with the blissful moans that came from Johnny’s intoxicated lips. 

He was mesmerized by everything about them, _his omegas_. 

He switched his position, removing his fingers from Taeyong’s hole. His fingers coated in the thick slick they created, he pulled his fingers apart in a scissoring motion, purring as the slick webbed apart leaking down his palm. It smells so sweet, like liquid sugar, but the smell had grown on him. 

He ran his wettened fingers over Johnny’s hole, twisting them in and out blindly while he listened for the sound, tongue grazing over Taeyong’s inner thigh. Searching for the sweet spot that would be claimed as theirs. 

Their sounds were so whorish and perfect, his fingers creating incredibly lewd squelching sounds as he worked open Johnny. 

The breathless gasp, his teeth sinking down into the flesh. Marked together with their tongues down each other's throats. The omegas fantasies becoming a blissful reality. 

  
  


The alpha losing himself in the scent that was transforming before him, it was now his scent, his omegas. They were all his. He wanted them so badly, his cock leaking all over the inside of his sweatpants...

He stood up, pushing them down with one hand. His hardened cock popping up against his stomach, resting a little bit over his navel piercing. 

The omegas gasped at the length and girth of the pretty cock. 

“Johnny stand up,” Yuta instructed, “And Taeyong lay down on the couch with your head on the back cushion.” 

Yuta maneuvered the omega around, placing one leg down on the floor, the other resting upon the end of the couch. His head was propped up by one of the matching throw pillows. Taeyong laid on the couch in all of his naked glory, wondering what the hell was happening until Yuta pushed up against the edge of the couch, bending him over the arm of the couch. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong hissed.

Johnny’s face so close to his cock, a perfect view of his boyfriend getting knotted by their Alpha. 

“Be a good boy and take care of our baby while I knot you first,” Yuta spoke warmly, his hand brushing up Johnny’s crack, smearing around the warm slick. 

Taeyong reached forward, collecting the golden strands that fell down in front of Johnny’s face. 

Yuta pressed his cock to the wet hole, sliding in slowly, watching as his cock disappeared into the warm abyss. Hands fastened to Johnny’s hips roughly while he moved himself in steady thrusts. 

Johnny stretched his lips around the cock, bobbing his head in shallow attempts. Breathing loudly through his nose while he tried to stay in control. 

The swelling cock fucking at his inside, distracting him while he moaned around the cock that filled his mouth. Tongue twisting over the length in gentle attempts to make up for the lack of movement. 

His fingers prodded in and out of Taeyong’s hole with the steady beat of Yuta’s unforgiving strides. 

“You’re so tight,” Yuta growls, eye-rolling into the back of his head. This felt so much better than his fucking hand, his cock sliding against the warm cushion. Johnny’s walls closing in on his swelling girth, his swelling knot. 

All Johnny could do was gag on the cock in his mouth in response, drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth, slobber coating Taeyong’s twitching cock, pre-cum leaking into the back of his throat. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong coos, his thumb gliding over Johnny’s cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. “You’re such a pretty mess.”

Taeyong smirked while he pushed Johnny’s head down on his cock, risking his hips to fuck his throat in slow thrusts. Eyes rolling into the back of his head while Johnny gagged around him. 

Johnny melts, his entire body turning into a trembling mess. His aching cock, leaking into the couch while he cums. The pressure releasing while he chokes for air, the cock falling from his lips while he pants hard, strands of drool leaking onto Taeyong’s soft tummy. 

But the bliss is only for a moment before Johnny can feel the bulb expanding inside of him, filling him fuller than he thought possible. 

“Shit,” Yuta pants, “I’m going to- fuck.”

“Fuck, Yuta,” Johnny whined, squirming as the knot expanded holding them both hostage. Hot cum spilling into his insides. 

Yuta cocked his head, brushing his hand over Johnny’s back sweetly. His mind clearly for a moment as he came, “Are you okay Johnny?”

“So good,” Johnny whines, eyes rolling into the back of his head, “Feels so good.”

“Good boy,” Taeyong coos, petting Johnny’s head softly. A simple act of endearment that made Johnny’s heart flutter. 

“Look at you taking my knot like it was meant for you,” Yuta hummed. 

Yuta rubbed circled into Johnny’s back, making the knotting process as comfortable as possible. The times passed by quickly, while Johnny continued to finger Taeyong softly, applying soft kitten licks to the head of his reddened cock. 

The night had hardly begun. 

Once Yuta’s knot had deflated, and they had separated. He forced the omegas to drink water and eat a small snack while he cleaned up the mess they had made on the couch. Their cycles subsided for a moment for them to recharge. 

Thirty minutes had gone by fast, they laid together on the couch. An entangled mess of limbs and tacky skin. Talking together normally, laughing and giggling while touching each other tend, it was so casual and perfect. Yuta wanted it forever. 

The heat returned, leading them upstairs to the messed up bed. 

This time Johnny was on the bottom of the pile, his body still needing a short break from the knot he had just taken, but it didn't stop him from wanting more the bite on his inner thigh throbbing to be. Taeyong laid between his legs, panting like he had just run a marathon, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, his skin burning to the touch. Johnny’s hand stroked over his cock in slow motions while Yuta entered him slowly, a pillow rested under his hips to hold him up at a comfortable angle. The twenty-minute knot being taken into account this time. 

Yuta's thrusts were heavy and deep, caressing Taeyong's thighs while he fucked into him. His dick aching and swelling, a pipe ready to burst. The lewd look on Taeyong's face embedded into his mind as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back, allowing the steady wave to wash over him. 

“I love you,” Taeyong choked out through heavy pants, “I love you so much, please fill me with your knot. I want your pups so fucking bad. I’ve wanted them since you walked into that library session in your stupid ugly yellow sweater.”

Johnny moaned, his hands sliding up Taeyong’s torso hovering over his swollen chest. Fingers pinching his nipples gently. 

“Ah, fuck, Taeyong,” Yuta gasped, feeling himself swell again, “I’m going to cum. I can’t hold it any longer.”

“Don’t hold it,” Taeyong growled, “Fucking fill me.”

“Such crude words,” Yuta breathed, his thrusts slowing as his bulb filled, locking him in the omegas tight embrace. His cock twitching into the constricted bed of tightening muscles. 

“Ah. fuck,” Taeyong moaned, his hands gripping into the bedsheets as he fought against himself from trying to sink further onto the knot that he could barely take. As he filled, he couldn’t help but come violently onto his chest, his own cum splashing onto his face and hair. The starving feeling he has felt all these years finally being fulfilled, his insides filling with cum that belonged to an Alpha of his own. 

“So, you love me?” Yuta smirked, leaning forward to kiss Taeyong, “What a confession for someone who has just came on their own face.”

Yuta leaned forward, tongue stretched out, swiping up the string of cum that had landed on Taeyong’s cheek, tilting his head to connect their lips. He pressed his tongue into his mouth, smearing the cum onto the omegas tongue before pulling away again. 

“Such a mess,” Yuta tsked, wiping his index and middle finger into the cum on Taeyong’s tummy. He brought his fingers up, smearing the cum around with his thumb.

Yuta licked his fingers slowly. twirling his tongue around each finger, while he tasted his omega in the most perverted way. His insides burning to be filled with their slick and cum.

“Mm, and I meant it too,” Taeyong hummed, staring up at Yuta with sleepy eyes, “That sweater was ugly.” 

“So ugly,” Johnny agreed, “But we always loved seeing you in it.”

“Love is a strong word,” Yuta warned, "Keep tossing it around with your cute mouths and you're both never getting rid of me."

Yuta began to rub Taeyong's tummy softly, trying his best to make the time stuck together as comfortable as possible. Johnny had been right, he had been in far more control than he thought possible. His need to breed being fulfilled in the best ways imaginable. 

“Good,” Johnny yawned, his eyes closing. "Want you forever."

Taeyong's eyes followed next, purring softly as his body relaxed under the warmth. The heat subsiding enough that he dozed off in the arms of his mates. Yuta smiled, continuing the delicate tummy pets until his knot deflated. Allowing him to curl up next to the sleeping omegas. Johnny opened his eyes for a moment, cuddling in closer, and falling back asleep again. 

Yuta couldn't tell how long they had slept for, eyes opening abruptly to a dark room, the light of the television downstairs casting a blue glow around the room. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his body shivering as he rolled over onto, a low growl coming from his throat, hard cock resting against his belly again. 

"Yuta?" Johnny questioned softly, raising his head slowly. 

Yuta growled again, fists clenching into the bedsheets. His stomach heated, vision blurring as he continued to pour sweat. 

"Want me to help you?" Johnny asked, pulling himself up from Taeyong's grasp, shaking the other omega awake. "Yuta needs help."

They both sat up, moving towards Yuta with sleepy eyes. Johnny crawled on top, adjusting himself and guiding Yuta's cock into his entrance. Sinking down slowly. 

"Sit on my face," Yuta commanded, tugging on Taeyong's hand. 

Taeyong nodded slowly, crawling forward cautiously, resting his palms onto Yuta's stomach as he lifted his leg over. His lips parted into an 'of shape as Yuta grabbed his hips pulling his ass down onto his face, tongue-twisting around his slicked hole. Taeyongs fluttered as he tried to keep eye contact with Johnny who has started moving his hips.

Saying Yuta was in heaven was an understatement, his tongue curling in and out of Taeyong's twitching hole, his cock being ridden magically thanks to Johnny's skilled hips. He reached over Taeyong's thigh, curling his hand around his cock, giving gentle tugs while he ate him out. 

It didn't take long before Taeyong was mewling like a whore, rocking his hips, riding Yuta's tongue. Provocative curses leaving his pretty lips as he came again, all over himself and Yuta. 

The base of his cock swelled again, a hot load of cum dumping into Johnny. Nails digging into his abdomen, thighs tightening around his hips. 

Taeyong crawled off of Yuta's face, pushing Johnny forward so that he was lying flat against Yuta's chest.

"Fuck," Johnny groaned, lips connecting to Yuta's hungrily. 

Taeyong looked dazed, his eyelids fluttering tiredly as collapsed onto the bed beside them. He cuddled in closely, nuzzling his head into Yuta's side while holding onto his arm "So sleepy." 

Johnny reached, petting Taeyong's hair while he kissed Yuta, their lips burning into each other, tongues twisting in a slobbery battle.

Yuta pulled away. Their eyes lingering on each other in the shitty lighting. Neither saying a word. Johnny tilted his neck, leaning into the teeth the burned to bite. 

Biting. So much fucking biting, teeth piercing skin for so fucking long while Johnny held out, chewing on the inside of his cheek harder with each bite. 

"You're doing good," Johnny coos, his fingers weaving into Yuta's hair, "You can bite as much as you need baby."

Yuta hummed, tongue lapping over the fresh bite, sucking on the skin around it. His omegas delicate-pretty skin now covered in purple bruises and red bite marks. 

His eyes opened slowly, the realization sinking in as his knot and cock shrivelled. His reality reforming as he stared into Johnny's soft eyes again. 

"I'm so sorry," Yuta whispered, looking down at the sleeping Taeyong. 

"Don't be, I like it a lot, like a lot," Johnny smiled warmly, "Taeyong on the other hand can't handle a lot of pain at once, so when you're that lost in your rut, I'll take lead. But you're really gentle already so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"What did I do to deserve you two," Yuta sighed, soft eyes glancing up at Johnny. 

"You're a good person," Johnny hummed, "It's really us who got lucky."

The night was long, each taking turns waking in a feverish sweat. Kissing and touching, fucking and breeding, whining and moaning. They were all tired, sticky and sweaty. The room smelled pungent, it would surely take weeks to get out the smell that was embedded into every fibre. The sun rose, lighting the room softly through the thick clumps of snow. Yuta laid on his bed, an omega heater on each side of him snoring. He was going to need a bigger apartment and a bigger bed. 

He laid awake for an hour, admiring the two that were nestled into his side. A smirk pulling at his lip as he realized that Mark and Donghyuck were going to be so annoyed with them. 

"Yuta," Taeyong whispered.

"Hmm?" Yuta groaned groggily, tightening his arm around him to kiss Taeyong's forehead. 

"I'm so happy," He yawned, looking up at Yuta with soft eyes, "I hope you’ll love us forever."

"You're so adorable," Yuta squeaked, his heart fluttering. He scrunched his nose, smiling so widely that his teeth were on display. “I think I can easily love you both forever.”

Taeyong's stomach growled, followed by Yuta's. 

"I saw some pancake mix in the cupboard, do you and Johnny like them?" Yuta questioned timidly. 

"Mhm," Taeyong nodded his head. 

"A hot shower and pancakes sound really nice."

Yuta leaned in pressing another small kiss on Taeyong's forehead. His phone screen lights up on the nightstand. 

"Want me to grab it for you?" Taeyong spoke, looking over at the flashing phone. 

"Maybe," Yuta groaned softly, "It could be important, but chances it's not."

Taeyong rolled over, stretching his arm out to grab the phone and rolled back over placing it on Yuta's chest. He used the arm that was draped around Johnny, picking up his phone and unlocked it. 

Taeyong giggled, "Your code really is just 1234, you really a simple person."

"Mmm, very simple."

He clicked his most recent chat, reading the spam of messages from Doyoung, they were mostly him just being himself checking in on how things were going with the whole heat and rut situation. Yuta typed back vaguely with his one hand, a simple very good was more than enough to hold Doyoung off from busting through the door of the cabin. The other texts were just confirmations in the group chat about being able to leave tomorrow morning. 

"We get to leave tomorrow," Yuta relayed, powering off his phone and setting it onto his chest. 

"I don't want to leave," Taeyong pouted, scowling up at Yuta. 

"Really? And how are we supposed to go on a date if we never leave?"

"Okay, maybe I'll leave. As long as you promised not to leave us."

"Pinky promise," Yuta smiled, holding out his pinky finger. 

"Pinky promise." Taeyong recited, latching their pinkies together. 

"Pinky promise," Johnny groaned, sucking in his drool, opening and closing his mouth while he opened his eyes. "So, I heard pancakes, can we have some now?"

Yuta had showered, towel-dried hair messily on the top of his head. Sweatpants resting on his hips, his torso still exposed. He missed clean clothes. Taeyong was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, wearing only his boxers and muscle shirt while playing a monogram game on his phone. And Johnny was currently taking his turn in the shower. 

The box of pancakes was easy, the only ingredient that needed to be added was a cup of milk to a cup of powder. Within twenty minutes he had two fluffy pancakes each, and syrup to go with. He set the three plates down on the table just as Johnny stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

It was another boring day, after eating they moved back upstairs cuddling onto the stripped bed. A laundry machine would have been handy right about now, instead, they had the blankets hanging over the wooden railing to dry. 

They talked for an hour, about the most random things. Taeyong went into great detail about his latest video game addiction and the fish tank he really wanted to get. Yuta made a mental note, let Taeyong have as many fishes as he wants. And Johnny talked about his passion for music and linguistics, his passion was discovering a whole world beyond boundaries, because why limit yourself to one culture and one language when there were so many to explore. They were both so fascinated with so many wonderful hobbies. 

His heart brightened, hearing their tones change as they talked about the things they loved, getting excited with hand movements and rambling on. It was a side of them he had never seen or allowed himself to see, he always had these barriers that stopped him from getting close to people, especially. It was foolish, but at the time he thought he had the right reasons. 

And he's learned they were horrible, cowardly reasons because:

_You can't push your traumas onto others thinking they'll be the same._

It was a risk to indulge them. But that risk would lead to Yuta finally discovering the happiness that he deserved. 

They fell asleep again, only to awake at dusk. Repeating the night or feverish highs and curing them the only way they knew how their bodies connected, delicate touches and deep kisses. A mess of fluids and sweat seeping into the just tried blankets, their heats and ruts intensifying until they were left passed out in their own mess. 

This time when they awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the blaring sirens of plows reversing, they knew they were able to finally leave. Their new romance was about to blossom in the real world. 

They showered and got dressed in their dirty clothes, cleaning the cabin to the best of their abilities. Yuta walked with them to their cabin, helping tidy up their mess that was made before they met up with the others in Doyoung's cabin. 

The shared glances in the room were more than enough to know that everyone knew what had been happening in Yuta's cabin all weekend. 

"So, uh are you guys like together now?" Mark finally questioned, looking over at everyone who nodded their heads. They clearly all wanted to know. 

Yuta looked over the omegas, unsure of what they really were. He thought they were together the moment he marked them, but they hadn't really talked about it. 

"Mhm, Yuta is ours now," Johnny hummed, leaning into Yuta’s side softly.

"Please tell me," Donghyuck stepped forward, "Am I going to be an uncle?"

Everyone in the room nodded. They were on some weird wavelength wanting to know the same questions. 

"Uh, it's a little too soon for that," Yuta spoke nervously, rubbing at the back of his head. “But, I’m sure we will know in two weeks.”

“You want pups, that’s how you get pups,” Mark mimicked, twisting his face while he mocked Yuta, earning a slap from Doyoung. 

Yuta started laughing, bending forward as he laughed hysterically, slapping his knee. He laughed until it hurt, finally regathering himself. A roomful of eyes watching him with concerned looks. 

“When you say it like that,” Yuta snickered, “I sound like some old prude.”

“You are,” Taeil groaned, “Don’t laugh at him like that, you’ll only encourage him.”

  
  
  
  


\- 2 months later - 

  
  


Yuta sat down the last box on the kitchen counter, exhaling while bending backwards in an attempt to crack his back. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Doyoung scolded, stepping through the kitchen archway.

“Don’t do that,” Yuta mocked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, “That was the last of the stuff, right?”

“Mhm, we’re finally done,” Doyoung nodded his head, “ I can’t believe we got a place so close together.”

“I don’t think we had the choice,” Yuta chuckled, looking over at the three that were building a snowman in their shared backyard. 

The houses were separate, but they shared a lot with a small guest house in the backyard next to the hot tub and pool. 

“The pool needs to come out or get some kind of lockable lid,” Doyoung grimaced, looking at the death trap. 

“Glad we can agree,” Yuta nodded, “I’ll start looking up lids and if nothing will work we’ll fill that bad boy in come spring.”

“You are not getting rid of our pool,” Jaehyun growled from the patio door, “Stop trying to baby proof everything will you.”

“Yuta!” Taeyong shouted while pouting in place in the snow. Johnny was rolling another monstrosity of a ball for their second snowman, “Yuta!!”

“Baby?” Yuta answered, sticking his head out of the patio door. 

“We need you,” Taeyong pouted out his bottom lip, his hand resting on his baby bump that was already noticeable in his puffy white jacket. 

Yuta nodded, rushing to put on his winter boots and a jacket. Doyoung followed with Jaehyun hanging off his arm. They spent the rest of their afternoon, building a snowman and having a 2v3 snowball fight. Their noses all red and frozen as they piled into the house seeking warmth and a pot of hot chocolate. 

Johnny, Taeyong, and Jaehyun had become inseparable, most nights falling asleep together in a bundle on the large couch in Doyoung’s house while watching their favourite Netflix shows. 

They all helped as much as they could with the houses while Yuta and Doyoung worked during the days. They all painted the rooms together and unpacked all the boxes. Jaehyun had to be convinced to not lift the heavy items as much as he wanted to, his alpha nature getting the best of them. 

In the springtime, they had a shared baby shower in the beautiful backyard filled with fresh spring flowers. 

There was something else that linked the three pregnant friends, they were all carrying twins. The doctors insisted that was a factor in their sudden inseparable bond. But they had all loved the bond, it made going to work much easier on the Alpha’s knowing that their mates all had eachother. 

“They’re so cute,” Doyoung coos, pulling his phone out of his pocket to snap a photo of the sleeping amigos. 

Yuta sipped on his cup of coffee, “The cutest. Do you think they fell asleep so they wouldn’t have to help us put together these cribs?”

“Oh definitely,” Doyoung chuckled, glancing over at the intimidating boxes. “Six freaking cribs, how are we going to survive.”

“Don’t forget we need to put together a seventh in the guest house.”

“When are Donghyuck and Mark moving in?”

“At the end of the month.”

“I can’t believe Donghyuck is finally pregnant, they’ll be good parents,” Doyoung spoke softly. 

“They will,’ Yuta agreed, “I think it will be nice having everyone together, our kids all growing together.”

“Causing havoc together,” Doyoung corrected, blinking slowly at the thought.

“It’s a shame Jungwoo and Taeil don’t want to move in, we could have the whole gang here,” Yuta

“I think they prefer their quiet bachelor life, but they’ve promised they’ll start visiting more once Jaehyun stops being so territorial.”

“I can’t believe Jaehyun backed them into a wall,” Yuta chuckled. 

“Hey, your two gremlins helped him,” Doyoung scowled, “They’re peaceful when they sleep.”

Yuta smiled, watching as Johnny kicked Jaehyun in his sleep. Mmm, I don’t think they will ever be peaceful. Bellies swelled with pups and their hormones bouncing around everywhere. 

Getting trapped at that cabin was single-handedly the best thing to happen to Yuta. They had formed a family and a relationship that just worked well. 

It was going to be an adventure raising so many pups, but it was an adventure they would all enjoy together. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out on my nct twt ](https://twitter.com/home)


End file.
